The present invention is directed to methods for the quantitative determination of amino acids.
The present invention is directed to a novel method for derivatizing amino acids or peptides, which method comprises reacting an amino acid or peptide with a fluorescent benzoxazole derivative, such as 2-chlorobenzoxazole.
The present invention is also directed to a method of detecting, qualitatively and quantitatively, amino acids and peptides, which method comprises reacting an amino acid or peptide with 2-chlorobenzoxazole and detecting the resultant derivative by a suitable method, such as UV or fluorescence methods.
The present invention also relates to the novel benzoxazole- amino acid derivatives, N-(2-benzoxazolyl) amino acids as described herein.